


Pinot Noir

by MortuaryBee



Series: Tea and Riddles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, First Kiss, Fix-It, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortuaryBee/pseuds/MortuaryBee
Summary: If Ed had just made it to dinner.





	Pinot Noir

“I realized I had to tell you last night and…”

“And?”

“I love you.” Oswald smiles at the corner of his napkin. “I love you Ed.” He looks at Edward.

“Oh.” Edward raises his eyebrows. “I…” He blinks. “I hadn’t considered that.”

Oswald’s smile evaporates, replaced and laced with ice. “You hadn’t considered it?” A glob of mashed potato flies from his fork as he gesticulates. “Well, you can consider it now.”

Edward leans away from the table. The grip on his steak knife tightens. “I don’t-”

“Of course-” Oswald rolls his eyes to hide the tears building up.

“Oswald.” Edward interjects.

“I should’ve known you don’t have feelings for me.” Oswald drops his fork and finishes the wine in his glass in one swallow. He’s glaring, brows furrowed, at the bottle. “Just forget I said anything.” He grabs it before hurling his empty glass at the wall nearest Edward.

Edward’s chair squeaks as he stands abruptly. His stance is wide and imposing as Oswald shrivels in grief at the head of the table. “Oswald, I didn’t say-

“I mean why would anyone have feelings for me?” He asks petulantly as he struggles to get a grip on the stopper closing the wine. Edward charges towards him, impatient.

“Stop.” Edward grabs the bottle and pulls the stopper out easily. Oswald snatches it back.

“I’ll stop when I’m dead,” Oswald responds as he lets his head hit the back of his chair in defeat. He continues after a long slug of the dark liquid, “not that anyone cares when that is.” Edward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot,” he chides. The leg of Oswald’s chair screeches as he pulls it back and looks him in the eye. “You.” Edward leans forward until Oswald can almost feel the breath on his lips. “Are King of Gotham.”

“Oh, save it for Christine.” He waves off the compliment and pushes past Edward, ramming the bottle into his gut.

Edward grabs his wrist like a vice, knocking a platter of asparagus in the process. “I may not know if I love you,” The clatter of silver against hardwood goes unnoticed. “but there is no need for her here.” Oswald turns to met his gaze, expression softer.

“You don’t know? So.” Oswald swallows eyes wide. “So you do feel...something?”

Edward smirks. “It’s true I don’t know if I love you,” he continues hastily before Oswald lets doubt slip through. “But I do know I feel more for you then I have any other man. We work together better than anyone.” 

Edward notices the pain he’s causing Oswald and releases his wrist like it was made of fire. He clasps his hands behind his back. “And I feel more for you than any other person since…” His eyes are downcast as he shakes off her memories. 

“What I’m trying to say is, I think I’m willing to-” Edward smiles genuinely as he looks into Oswald’s eyes. “Rather, I want to-”

Oswald pulls him into a kiss by the lapels of his suit jacket.

“I think we can work with that.”


End file.
